Birthday Blues
by FireStorm1991
Summary: Judy discovers her friend's birthday only to find out the reasons why he's apprehensive about celebrating. Two-part drabble.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zootopia or the characters**

 **This was the other drabble I was going to post in a series, but I decided to just make separate drabbles. There will be a Part 2 to this, but I have yet to write it. I'll work on that soon. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **~Birthday Blues Part 1~**

It had been months since Officer Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde had cracked both the missing mammal case and the night howler fiasco. The two had been partners on the ZPD ever since, and their trust and sense of friendship had grown even stronger. They spent a ton of time together when at work and even after, talking about anything and everything over a couple of drinks at the end of their shift. By the end of the year, they knew all there was to know about each other.

Well, almost everything.

Judy still had no idea when Nick's birthday was.

She had found out by accident after Clawhauser dropped the officer's file. Nick had never told her, and Judy was so excited to see how soon the day would come. They had to celebrate!

Nick was Judy's first, true friend, so she had to think of something amazing. She decided it would be best to get his input. Once he came in, she immediately went to him and they started their usual antics. After their playful teasing, Judy excitedly asked, "So, are you excited for tomorrow?"

She didn't notice the fox's grin falter. "Tomorrow?" he replied coolly. "There's nothing special about tomorrow. Though, I guess it is Friday. Are we still going to the concert this weekend?"

"Um," the bunny uttered. "Well, of course we are, but tomorrow we should-"

"Right, we should meet up for drinks," Nick cut her off turning to flash a forced smile. "Now, let's get to rollcall. We have a big day ahead of us."

Judy froze and watched Nick enter the room, her ears drooping from the fox's reaction. Did he not realize the following day was his birthday? Her ears instantly perked up at that thought, and she grinned. Of course Nick didn't remember his birthday. It had been such a long week for them, case after case. He probably didn't know what the date was, just the day of the week.

That settled it for her. It was the first time she'd be celebrating a birthday with a friend. She was determined to make it the best day for him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zootopia or the characters**

 **Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter. I intended to update much sooner than this, but we had my mom's friend's little girl here for a few weeks and I didn't have much time to write. Then it was my birthday yesterday, so there's that too. It was fun! Now, I can finally get this up and posted!**

* * *

 **~Birthday Blues Part 2~**

"Sh! He's coming!" Clawhauser hissed in a whisper, quickly and gracelessly making his subtle way through the door. Some of the officer's chuckled, but Judy remained quiet, her eyes lighting with excitement. After a lot of thought, she believed she had figured out the best way to celebrate Nick's day, a day he had clearly forgotten. It was perfect.

She was throwing her friend his very own surprise party.

Actually, the whole weekend belonged to him now. They would have the party at work, then go out that night for drinks like he wanted, and they'd end his birthday weekend right at the concert. This was going to be great. She knew Nick would enjoy himself, and that was all that mattered to her. Footsteps were heard, and everyone tensed with anticipation as the door to the debriefing room opened and Nick stepped in turning on the light.

"Surprise!"

Everyone yelled, and Nick was left frozen by the door, eyes wide with his jaw clenched tight. Judy's eyes met his and she couldn't help but think something was wrong. Her suspicions were confirmed when Nick slowly turned around and walked right out the door. All of the officers were taken aback by Nick's departure, but it was Chief Bogo who brought everyone's attention back to their job, cautiously watching their bunny officer, her ears drooped in concern. Was he okay? Had she done something wrong? She raced out of the room to find her friend and find out.

She found the fox sitting on the stairs outside the station, arms crossed resting against his knees, form hunched over. He definitely didn't look happy, and Judy was once again worried she did something wrong. Red ears twitched at the sound of the bunny's slow, soft steps. Nick looked back towards her, sadness in his eyes before he forced a smile. "I guess I should have been more clear," he stated sardonically. "I don't celebrate my birthday"

Judy's ears fell back again, concern in her eyes. "I…" she started. "I thought you forgot…" Nick shook his head, and Judy took a seat beside him. "Why, exactly?"

A sigh escaped the fox, and he looked away. "You remember that story I told you, the one back when no one at this precinct would take you seriously?"

" _Never let them see that they get to you."_

Recognition flashed in the bunny's eyes. "I remember."

Nick's shoulders slummed as his expression grew slightly angry. "Well…it happened on my birthday." Judy's eyes widened in surprise, wondering how kids could be so cruel. "Don't look at me like that."

"Like what?" Judy asked, genuinely stumped.

He glanced over at her, smiling sadly. "Like you're looking at a wounded animal. I guess that's the reason I didn't tell you. To avoid that look."

"Oh, Nick," Judy sighed before grinning at him. "You're not wounded. You're the best and strongest guy I know. It's okay if you don't want to celebrate your birthday. I just wanted to because I never really celebrated a friend's birthday before, and I just wanted to celebrate you." Nick's breath caught in his throat as Judy's simple, kind, yet completely open and honest words were spoken. He felt like he couldn't deny her now. "So…can we just do that? It's okay if you say 'no.'"

Nick's playfully narrowed his eyes at his partner. "You're not making this easy, but I guess if we treat it like a normal day, it's fine."

"Then a normal day it is!" Judy chimed before her eyes grew wide and panicked. "And we better get in there, because I'm sure Chief Bogo will treat it like a normal day, too."

Nick laughed before he stood and extended his arms out in front of him. "After you, Carrots." He laughed at the playful glare she shot his way.


End file.
